Hachi
Hachi '(ハチ, ''hachi) jest kompozytorem piosenek Vocaloid oraz utaite. Jego prawdziwe imię brzmi '''Yonethumb|332px|Miku oraz GUMI w piosence "Matryoshka".zu Kenshi (米津玄師). Produkuje piosenki przy użyciu programu Vocaloid od maja 2009 roku. Zajmuje się on zarówno tworzeniem piosenek jak i pisaniem do nich tekstów, dodatkowo sam ilustruje filmiki do swoich utworów. Jego ilustracje są bardzo rozpoznawale, gdyż ma specyficzną kreskę. "Hachi" oznacza w j. japońskim "osiem". Jako utaite nagrywał swoje covery pod pseudonimem Kawazuya (蛙屋), jednak je skasował. 16 maja 2012 wydał album Diorama, w której zaśpiewał wszystkie swoje piosenki, pod swoim prawdziwym nazwiskiem. Dyskografia Hanataba to Suisou To pierwsza płyta Hachiego. Pod numerami 4, 6 i 9 są jego dotąd nie publikowane piosenki. Data wydania: 7 luty 2009, Ilustracja okładki: Hachi. #Persona Alice - ft. Hatsune Mikuthumb|176px|Okładka albumu Hanataba to Suisou. #WORLD's END UMBRELLA - ft. Hatsune Miku #Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkeina Yume - ft. Hatsune Miku #Baumkuchen - ft. Hatsune Miku #clock lock works - ft. Hatsune Miku #Ghost Mansion - ft. Hatsune Miku #Qualia - ft. Hatsune Miku #Koibito no Rangge - ft. Hatsune Miku #Hanataba to Suisou - ft. Hatsune Miku Southern Institute Video Collection 001 thumb|Okładka albumu Southern Institute Video Collection 001. Data wydania: 9 maja 2010. Ilustracja okładki: Hachi. #clock lock works - ft. Hatsune Miku #WORLD'S END UMBRELLA - ft. Hatsune Miku #Dream-Eating Girl on the Sand - ft. Megurine Luka #Persona Alice （short ver.） - ft. Hatsune Miku Wonderland and the Sheep's Song thumb|Okładka albumu Wonderland and the Sheep's Song. Data wydania: 17 lipca 2010, Ilustraca okładki: Hachi. #Wonderland and the Sheep's Song - ft. Hatsune Miku #Frigid Traffic Lights - ft. Hatsune Miku #Lynne - ft. Hatsune Miku #Wonderland and the Sheep's Song (video) - ft. Hatsune Miku OFFICIAL ORANGE Ta płyta została wpuszczona na rynek 14 listopada 2010. Kosztuje 1500 ￥ (ok. 45 zł). Pod numerem 12 znajduje się thumb|178px|Okładka albumu OFFICIAL ORANGE.piosenka śpiewana przez Hachiego. Dodał dodatkowo jeszcze 4 dotąd nie publikowane piosenki. #Panda Hero - ft. GUMI # Engeki Terepsichore - ft. Hatsune Miku #Rinne - ft. Hatsune Miku #God and the Candy Apples - ft. Hatsune Miku #Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro - ft. Hatsune Miku #Sajou no Yumekui Shoujo - ft. Megurine Luka #Byoutou 305 Goushitsu - ft. Hatsune Miku #Memai Denwa - ft. Hatsune Miku #Matryoshka - ft. Hatsune Miku, GUMI #Hakuchi - ft. GUMI #Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta - ft. Hatsune Miku #Yuuen Shigai Diorama thumb|Okładka albumu Diorama. Data wydania: 16 maja 2012. Ilustracja okładki: Hachi. #Town - ft. Hachi #Go Go Ghost Ship - ft. Hachi #Cheap Sweets Selling - ft. Hachi #caribou - ft. Hachi #Rain Woman - ft. Hachi #Disco Balloon - ft. Hachi #Vivi - ft. Hachi #Toy Patriot - ft. Hachi #Love and Fever - ft. Hachi #Black Sheep - ft. Hachi #One Stale Bus - ft. Hachithumb|Okładka albumu Santa Maria. #Headless Cuckoo - ft. Hachi #Mental Television - ft. Hachi #Excerpt - ft. Hachi Santa Maria Data wydania: 29 maja 2013, Ilustracja okładki: Hachi. #Santa Maria - ft. Kenshi Yonezu #Hyakkiyakou - ft. Kenshi Yonezu #Fuefukedomoodorazu - ft. Kenshi Yonezu Wszystkie utwory *Ohime-sama wa Denshi-on de Nemuru - ft. Hatsune Miku *Persona Alice - ft. Hatsune Miku *WORLD's END UMBRELLA - ft. Hatsune Miku *Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro - ft. Hatsune Miku *Qualia - ft. Hatsune Miku *Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkeina Yume - ft. Hatsune Miku *Amefuru Machinite Fuusenwa Akumato Odoru - ft. Hatsune Miku *clock lock works - ft. Hatsune Miku *Koibito no Rangge - ft. Hatsune Miku *Engeki Terpsichore - ft. Hatsune Miku *Sashou no Yumekui Shoujo - ft. Megurine Luka *Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta - ft. Hatsune Miku *Rinne - ft. Hatsune Miku *Matryoshka - ft. Hatsune Miku, GUMI *Christmas Morgue - ft. Hatsune Miku *Panda Hero - ft. GUMI *Donut Hole - ft. GUMI *Suna no Wakusei - ft. Hatsune Miku Galeria Artist_p_hachi.jpg|Zdjęcie Hachiego ze strony BALLOOM. Hachi_new.jpg|Zdjęcie Hachiego ze strony reissuerecords.net. Linki *Strona Hachiego *Twitter Hachiego *Blog *Pixiv *Ustream *Kanał YouTube *Kanał NND Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:VocaP Kategoria:Rysownicy